Kay's Adventure in SA
by ShanaoftheBlazingEye
Summary: Kay,a student from another school transfer into Japan and now stay's in the group.She now know how S.A.  student's are and always saw Hikari and Kei's love story.HikariXKei
1. Chapter 1

**Kay:Hey there everyone,the name's Kay(I'm a GIRL!)**

**Kei:Why is your name Kay?Even though it is a boy's name.**

**Kay:My name is just kay and besides it is just my nickname and I live in Philippines not in Japan.**

**Hikari:Then why are you here in Japan?**

**Kay:Good question,we have a vacation in Japan and I made my FanFic here.**

**Kay:Akira!TADASHI!Stop eating my cake!Ryuu!Megumi!Jun(Even if he's not here)!**

**Akira,Ryuu:Yes?**

**Tadashi:Stop hitting me YOUCH!**

**Kay:Ok,I dont own S.A.**

**

* * *

**Kay walked around the greenhouse venturing inside.

Kay:I haven't realized that a Beetle is crawling in me.

(Put's beetle inside a small jar with holes)

Kay:Ok,it's time to go back.

Kay runs to where her friends are.

The same as always,Akira hitting Tadasahi,Ryuu sleeping with Jun and Megumi with typing something in his laptop and Hikari looking

at Akira and Tadashi laughing.

Kay:Hey,there everyone!

Hikari:Oh Hey there Kay(At least not Kei remember she is having a hard time saying the 3 letter word)

Kei:Good Morning Kay

Akira:Good Morning Kay

Tadashi:Hey there,Wait is that another bug?

Kay:Yeah,I keep them in my room while my family(except my father of course)does not dare to get inside my room.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Dad:I hope you're mom won't faint again because of the bugs._

_Kay:Yeah,I hope so._

_Kay looked at his brothers shivering cold._

_Kay:Why are you 4 shaking?_

_Blaze:Because you're room so scary._

_Alfonze:The snake you caught yesterday is out in the cage inside you're room._

_Lanze:Ye-yeah._

_Kay sweatdropped_

_Kay:You're afraid of snakes?Give me a break._

_Zick:It is not funny should learn to be 're room is filled with insects._

_Kay:Fine_

_End of Flash back_

_

* * *

_Kay:And that's what happened

Kei:Even Hikari does not put her barbels outside.

Hikari:WHAT?

Kei:HAHAHAHAHA!

Akira:I never heard him laugh that hard.

Tadashi:Yeah

Megumi(In the Erase board of course):Well,If it is about Hikari it is always like that.

Akira:Not my Angel Hikari!

Hikari:Takashima,I challenge you.

Kei:Hmmm?

Hikari:It is another race like the last around the school back to the greenhouse.

Kei:I accept

Kay:Here it goes again.

* * *

**Kay:That's it for the first chapter!**

**Kei:Lame**

**Kay:WHAT?You just want a kissing scene with Hikari!**

**Kei:(blushes)**

**Hikari:(blushes)**

**Kei:Its n-not wh-what I-I meant**

**Kay:Whatever,See you in the next chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay:Another chapter**

**Kei:Yeah...So what happened in the story?**

**Hikari:Kay,do no say anything,don't be a spoiler**

**Kay:Ok**

**Akira:Kay doesn't own S.A.**

**Kay:Akira? When did you arrived here?**

**Akira:5 seconds ago**

**Kay: O.O weird**

**Kay:Anyway,lets go to the story**

**

* * *

**Kay walks to the greenhouse and hid behind the tree when she saw Takashima and hikari talking.

Kei:Hikari,I would like to invite you in a restaurant/

Hikari:What for?

Kei:You scared?

Hikari:No I'm not!

Kei:hmmm...

Hikari:_Maybe he is hosting a challenge._

Kei:Here,this is the place.

Hikari:What you're taking me in this restaurant!

Kei:Yes

Hikari:Ok...

Kay:..._So Kei is inviting her to a date?Who cares it is their love story,nothing my concern._

Kay walks away quietly at the two_._

_

* * *

_Later that afternoon,Kay entered to the best restaurant in the city just to treat herself from getting perfect in the exam.

While she went inside,she saw Kei and Hikari ordering dinner.

They are near the down near the counter so that they won't see me.

Kay:_I haven't even thought that they would eat here._

Kay heard some of their talk.

Kei:_Hikari,you always look cute when you are eating._

Hikari: Takashima,don't look at me like that.

kei:Sorry...

Kei wiped away a rice in hikari's lips

Hikari:Taka-kashima,wh-what are y-you doing?

Kei:Nothing...

Kay walked away the restaurant forgetting about her hunger.

* * *

**Kay:That's what my brain said to me.**

**Kei:This is great.**

**Hikari:ummm...**

**Akira:_If you ever hurt my Angel Hikari..._**

**Kay:Takashima,just say you're feelings immedietly to Hikari.**

**Kei:Whaa-What do you mean?(Blushing)**

**Hikari:?**

**Kay:Nevermind,Anyway,See you at the next chapter.**


End file.
